


Massages

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel gets close to an elf he had joined up with to patrol the exalted plains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massages

“I can’t wait to go back home. I can’t stand being here.” Nathaniel rubbed the back of his neck trying to massage out the kink.

“Oh come on Nate, it’s not that bad.” Fayre walked behind him swatting his hand away. She began to massage his neck and shoulders. He loved it when she did it, but he wasn’t going to let her know that. He swore she’d hold it over him for the whole time they were together.

“You really shouldn’t overdo your practice. You’re an excellent archer Nate, there is no need for you to destroy your back by doing it all the time.” Fayre whispered in his ear.

“Mmm.” Nathaniel let out an involuntary moan.

“What was that?” Fayre moved her head closer so as not to miss his next words.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about your suggestion. If you don’t want me using the bow all the time, maybe you should pull your own weight and do some of the hunting.”

“Oh Nathaniel, if I ruin my shoulders and back who would give you such awesome massages. Don’t tell me that you don’t like these.” Fayre scooted forward letting her chest press up against his back. Nathaniel straightened himself awkwardly. “Because I know you love them.” Her lips gently caressed his ear lobe. His cheeks burned and his chest pounded, if he could take her then he would, but it wouldn’t be right. He was panicking, he was, is, a gentleman and he will not take advantage of this situation. He stands up quickly and excuses himself.

“Ahem, well ma’am, Fayre, I’m going to patrol the area. If you need me just call out to me.”

“If I need you huh? I can do that. I’ll make sure you can hear me scream your name.” Fayre winked at him watching him fumble for his bow. Nathaniel was an excellent archer, the best she’s seen in a human, and even in many of the Dalish elves she’s known. When she was made to work with him she couldn’t stand him. The more time they spent together the closer they became. He was a noble and she was supposed to become the next Keeper. She was a mage, but she preferred to play with the bow and daggers. Nathaniel taught her a lot about archery, her people didn’t want to, said she had to be a proper mage. “Ugh, what do they know?” They understood the pressures each other faced when it when it would come time for them to take on their new roles. All those nights they spent sharing their most intimate secrets. She knew she couldn’t have been misreading him. He showed interest in her, on more than one occasion.

She sat near the fire with her arms wrapped around her knees.

“Fay, can you help me?” his voice was like honey, her smile widened just hearing it.

“Oh, come on Nate, are you telling me such a big strong man can’t carry that little boar over here?” Fayre teased.

“Are you just doing this so I do ruin my back?” Nathaniel spat on the ground.

“No, I’m coming.” it wouldn’t be the last time she’d utter those same words that night, it wouldn’t be the only time they’d spill out of her mouth because of Nathaniel.

She helped him pull the boar to the fireplace and she took over preparation.

“Have you done this a lot?” Nathaniel asked as he watched her open up the boar to remove his insides.

“Geez Nathaniel, you’ve seen me doing this for months now and you’re only asking me now?”

“I mean before this. Before us. I mean, before we decided to join forces.”

“I did this when I was younger. I helped my father, then my brothers after him. I could do this with my eyes closed.”

“What about you? How long have you been hunting?”

“Since I could remember. The moment I could hold a bow, I’d practice. My brother was so jealous, but he was younger and had ample time to learn.”

“You have excellent form Nathaniel, not like I was staring, it’s just pretty easy to see. I’m glad you do take time to help me with mine.”

“I’m glad to be of service my lady.”

His manners have always made her blush. She was rarely treated like a lady. She preferred to be treated as an equal, but there were times where she would’ve loved to be treated as if she was a lady.

The sky started to darken, it was getting late and the food wasn’t done just yet. She stared at him as he started to restring his bow. She watched his nimble fingers work with the string as he fixed it back on his bow. Nathaniel turned only to catch her staring at him. She sat up quickly and turned her head, her face reddening so much that even in the night it was easy to see.

“I think the food is ready Fay.” Nathaniel pointed to the boar hanging above the campfire.

“You’re right it is.” She removed it from the fire and started slicing off meat and placing it on their plates. Nathaniel reached over to grab his plate when he let it drop to the ground. He hissed in pain as his shoulder locked. Fayre stood up quickly running to his aid.

“It’s your shoulder isn’t it?” She asked frowning.

“Yes. I shouldn’t have gone hunting. I should’ve just patrolled the area.”

“It’s my fault. I pushed you. Are you able to move your shoulder without pain at all?”

Nathaniel attempted to move his arm, but it was too tense and the only thing he could do was hiss in pain. He was so mad at himself, he should’ve waited for her. “I can’t. I guess I’m not eating tonight.” he joked.

“Nonsense, Nate! I’ll feed you and then I’ll fix you up.”

“You really don’t have to feed me you know. I’m not a child.”

“Oh, why do you always fight me? I’m a mage so I can fix you and you’re a friend so I’m allowed to feed you.”

“Fay, that makes no sense. I’m sure you don’t have to be a friend to feed me.”

“Would you rather an enemy feed you?”

Nathaniel sighed and swallowed his pride. Fayre couldn’t resist but make it a game though. Every time he went to take a bite she’d pull the fork away and laugh. He started to get frustrated and refused to eat. She apologized to him and fed him without fooling around.

“I’m full. You can stop trying to fatten me up now.”

Fayre put his plate down and walked behind him. “Now it’s time for the second half of the ‘Spoil Nate because he’s a big baby’ healing session.” He couldn’t help but laugh at her joke. She started to use her magic first. She wanted to dull his pain before really getting into the massaging.

“Fay, this feels better than your usual massages.”

“I’m using magic this time. You really need it. You could’ve done some serious damage. You have to avoid doing anything that will put strain on your shoulders or back. I can make it hurt less tonight, but tomorrow it will start up again.”

“I’ll take your advice into consideration, oh great healer.” he teased.

“Lie on your stomach. It’ll be easier for me and remove the armor.”

Nathaniel did as he was told. She handed him her bedroll so he wouldn’t be on the cold hard ground. She straddled him and began to rub his shoulders and worked her way down. With every rub Nathaniel moaned a bit. She hoped they were more than just moans of relief, but he always resisted his urges. Fayre wasn’t as strong as he was, she was weak, she would cave into temptation much quicker than he would. She leaned over his back, Nate none the wiser and she placed a kiss on the back of his neck. He shuddered at the new sensation.

“Fay?”

“I’m sorry.” she got off of him and started to walk away when she felt him grab her arm. He pulled her in towards him and cupped her face in his hands. With his charming smile he leaned over and kissed her. He was shaking a bit. He was nervous, he wanted this for a while, but he never thought the day would come. She teased him, but he never knew what her true intentions were. He parted his lips slowly, delicately before asking for her permission. “May I?” his hot breath washed over her lips.

“It’s a bit late to ask.”

“So, that’s a yes?” He slipped in his tongue and he felt Fayre melt in his arms. He moved one of his hands behind her head as the other one wrapped around her waist. Fayre was on him again, but this time he was on his back, she didn’t want to hurt him, but at the same time she had wanted this for a long time. His chest heaved as he tried catching his breath to no avail. She ran her fingers above his muscles watching him squirm beneath her. He sat up and started undoing her top, pulling it over her head aggressively. Her breasts were not bound by a breast band, he wondered if she had done so intentionally.

His hands travelled to her breasts as she started to gyrate on his lap. He rubbed the peak of her nipple with the tip of his finger, eliciting a few moans.

“Oh, Nate.” She looked down at him, biting her lower lip. She pulled her in for another kiss, this one more frenzied that the previous one. He moved to her neck and bit her with the not holding back the months that he had wanted to taste her skin. She lifted her head exposing her neck letting him lick her throat. “Creators, Nate. I’ve waited forever for this.”

“Mm, me too.” he responded in kind. His hands travelled down her back and onto her rear. He squeezed it as hard as he could. His gentlemanly side was thrown out the window. At that moment he wanted her body, he wanted to feel her from the inside, he wanted to hear her screams. “Take your pants off and I’ll take mine off.” Fayre didn’t want to stop, but she knew her pants needed to come off. Just like with her breasts, her sex was also uncovered.

“Do elves not wear small clothes or is it just you?” Nathaniel laughed.

“Why would I need them around you?”

“How long then?”

“What do you mean?”

“How long have you forgone wearing them?”

“Since the day after meeting you.”

Nathaniel reached out for her hand and pulled her back down on top of him. She kissed her way down his muscled torso as he ran his fingers through her hair, occasionally pulling it. She reached his erect penis and ran her tongue over his cock. He shuddered at the sensation, it had been way too long since he felt a woman’s lips on him, he’d almost forgot what it felt like.

His head tipped back as she took him into her mouth.

“Oh, Fay. I can’t promise you that I’ll last much longer, it’s been a while.”

“Mmmm” her moans sent vibrations up his cock.

“Maker, Fay. Give me a break.”

She bobbed her head up and down rolling her tongue over his head, tasting his precum. Her hand assisted her while she pleasured him. Her slow and deliberate twists adding enough friction to make him shout out her name.

“Shhh, not so loud.” Fayre pulled back.

“I can’t help it, Fay.”

She started crawling back up to him, his taste still on the tip of her tongue. She reached his lips and went for a kiss. He parted his lips in anticipation, she lowered herself only to be flipped onto her back.

“My turn. I have to be a gentleman, can’t let my lady do all the work.”

“If you’re going to play the gentleman card, you should’ve taken care of me first.” she smirked at him.

Nathaniel allowed her to have the kiss she was attempting to give before he flipped her over. The kisses seemed to be getting better as they went on. He kissed his way down her body, stopping momentarily to suck on her breasts. He pinched and twisted her nipples between his fingers, but found it more enjoyable to hold them captive in between his teeth and flick his tongue over them. She arched her back enough to rub her sex up against his cock. She could feel his smile on her breast. She reached down to run her fingers through his hair. Nathaniel thought nothing of it until he felt her push him down towards his sex.

“Get to the point Nate.”

“Yes m’lady.” he parted her legs and rubbed her between her folds, she was wet, wetter than he expected. She watched him bury his face in her sex.

“Nate! Nate, Creators.”

Nathaniel laughed his warm breath only making her wetter. “Shh.” He thrust his tongue inside her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. With each little circle he made, she’d roll her hips. He slipped in a couple fingers before removing his tongue. His lips travelled to her hooded clit. Slowly he started to suck on it letting the tip of his tongue caress it.

“Nate, I’m coming. Keep going, don’t stop, don’t stop until I scream.”

“Mhm.” Nate acknowledged her request as he thrust his fingers deeper, crooking his fingers as he pulled back. He hit her spot over and over, looking up at her as she bit into her arm to stop herself from giving in, but it didn’t matter. It was no time before her juices flowed out of her and she screamed out his name. He couldn’t help but laugh, she was sexy but he found it amusing to see her in this position; on her back, helpless.

“I think it’s time we moved past this and onto the good parts.” Nathaniel teased her rather sensitive clit with his cock. He figured she needed a little break, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in.

“Maker! Fay, you’re crafty, and so warm.” she smiled at her as she rolled her hips against his. He parted her legs a bit more so he could have more space to get in comfortably. She arched her back and elevated her hips up in the air and Nathaniel took the opportunity and a hold of her hips and thrust himself into her. 

“Nate. I want you.”

“You have me.” Nate smiled at her lowering her hips. He moved in for a kiss and as he slipped his tongue in her mouth he felt her nails on his back. She continue to roll her hips against his. He picked up the pace, both of them matching each other’s rhythm.

“Faster, possibly even harder.” She smirked.

“Oh really?” Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

Fayre nodded watching Nathaniel shrug his shoulders as he sped up. He felt her nails dig in even deeper. He later found out she made him bleed, but that never bothered him after. He fucked her like she wanted him to, he fucked her until she clenched her muscles around his cock making him see stars as he came.

“Andraste preserve me. I’ve never had it this good.” Nathaniel collapses on her as he empties his seed within her. She comes down from her orgasm and runs her fingers through his hair again.

“So much for not putting any strain on your back.”

The couple laughed. “You’re going to feel it in the morning.”

“Well you can always fix me again.” Nathaniel kissed her.

“At this rate I may break you first.” Fayre pulled herself closer to him.


End file.
